


TRAD - this one's for believing, if only for it's sake

by Loclo4



Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Ghost!Klaus, Post-Apocalypse, here's Five's POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loclo4/pseuds/Loclo4
Summary: Five est un être de logique. Il l’a toujours été. On pourrait penser que, compte tenu de son existence et de celle de ses frères et sœurs, il est absolument impossible (sans même entrer dans leurs pouvoirs), qu’il ne serait pas aussi dévoué qu’il l’est à la science et à la rationalité. Ils se tromperaient.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997854
Kudos: 1





	TRAD - this one's for believing, if only for it's sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [this one's for believing, if only for it's sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454908) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



**Chapitre 3 : this one's for believing, if only for it's sake**

**Celui-ci est pour croire, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir**

Five est un être de logique.

Il l’a toujours été. On pourrait penser que, compte tenu de son existence et de celle de ses frères et sœurs, il est absolument impossible (sans même entrer dans leurs pouvoirs), qu’il ne serait pas aussi dévoué qu’il l’est à la science et à la rationalité. Ils se tromperaient.

Five est brillant. Il _sait_ qu’il est brillant. Ce n’est qu’un fait. Il est donc assez intelligent pour comprendre qu’il doit y avoir une explication pour tout, une raison pour laquelle les choses se passent comme elles le font. En fait, il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi lui et ses frères et sœurs sont spontanément nés en même temps, ou pourquoi ils ont des superpouvoirs qui défient la physique, mais il sait avec certitude qu’il y a une explication _quelque part_. C’est juste que comprendre _comment_ ses pouvoirs fonctionnent a la préséance sur _pourquoi_ il les a en premier lieu.

Ce qui l’a plongé directement dans l’apocalypse, mais ce n’est pas le problème.

Le _problème_ , c’est que Five écoute les faits. À la logique. Tout ce qui va à l’encontre de ce qu’il attend signifie qu’il n’a pas _encore_ tout compris. Il recueille toujours plus de données, plus d’informations, plus de faits. Et peu importe à quel point il est tenté, il ne peut ignorer aucun de ces faits, parce que chacun est important.

Comme le fait qu’il ait vu Klaus. Klaus, qui est mort dans l’apocalypse. Klaus, dont il a _enterré_ le corps. Klaus, qui l’a prévenu une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne soit presque écrasé par un morceau de décombres égaré, qui était réel, et audible, et _là_ , et puis parti.

Five sait qu’il y a une très grande chance que Klaus ne soit pas vraiment apparu. Five prenait des drogues modérément fortes à ce moment-là, et avec une certaine douleur, et il est seul depuis un certain temps, et _il_ sait que Klaus est _mort_.

Excepté.

Il y a aussi d'autres faits à prendre en compte. Les faits qui font que le souffle de Five est court, soit par terreur, soit par espoir, il ne peut en être sûr (ils ne font qu'un à ce stade, vraiment).

Il essaie de les organiser dans son esprit, en les écrasant à nouveau comme une prière bien usée.

Un : Klaus peut voir les morts. C'est son pouvoir. Five n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'intérêt pour le pouvoir de Klaus, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de quantifiable ou de tangible - bon sang, cela n'affecte même pas quelqu'un d'autre que Klaus. Five ne se souvient même pas des détails, comme si les fantômes ont une apparence fixe ou si Klaus peut les contrôler ou s'ils peuvent interagir _tout simplement_ avec le monde physique. Bien qu'il soit probable que Klaus lui-même ne connaisse pas toutes les réponses à ce qu'il peut faire - Five est de loin le plus proactif dans l'exploration de ses pouvoirs, mais Klaus essaie activement de les émousser, de les limiter, de les éviter. C'est déconcertant, exaspérant et tout simplement bizarre, et Five _n'est pas_ content que cela ait abouti à une situation où il doit vraiment tout savoir sur les pouvoirs de Klaus, mais au lieu de cela, il ne sait guère plus qu'une simple _description_.

Deux : puisque Klaus peut voir des fantômes, cela signifie qu’il y a une toute nouvelle dimension à la réalité dont les scientifiques n’ont aucune idée. En le mettant ainsi, Five veut remonter dans le temps juste pour _se poignarder_ , car _comment n’a-t-il pas réalisé les implications des pouvoirs de Klaus ?_ Si les fantômes existent indépendamment de Klaus, alors _tout ce que les gens savent sur la réalité est faux_. Thermodynamique, espace, lumière, gravité, temps, et ce n’est même pas entrer dans la _métaphysique_ – Five a presque crié quand il s’est rendu compte qu’il devait refaire _toutes_ ses équations, car apparemment il comprend mal des parties fondamentales de la réalité. Il penserait que la clé pour d _évoiler les secrets de l’univers_ , quelque chose dont il a essayé de comprendre toute sa vie et dont sa vie dépend maintenant, reposerait sur quelqu’un qui a dormi juste au bout du couloir et pourtant il a toujours été rejeté comme inutile.

Five se rappelle de respirer.

Trois : Five n’a aucune idée de ce qui s’est passé dans les dix-sept années entre le moment où il quitte la table du petit-déjeuner et le moment où il atterit dans les décombres. Les pouvoirs de Klaus auraient pu croître, ou se métamorphoser, ou _n’importe quoi_. Une semaine après son départ, il aurait pu découvrir que, oh, non, les pouvoirs de Klaus manipulent les âmes ou quelque chose comme ça, et Five l’aurait complètement manqué. Cela signifie que Five sait _encore moins que ce qu'il avait supposé_ (il _n’_ a absolument _pas_ envie de s’en rendre compte, quiconque dit le contraire sera abattu). Pour ce qu’il sait, Klaus aurait pu explorer avec zèle tous les aspects de ses pouvoirs et les comprendre mieux que Five ne comprend le sien.

Quatre : l’incident avec le mur _pourrait_ être une hallucination, mais les évidences sont contre cette idée. Five sait quel genre de drogue il prenait. Les hallucinations ne sont pas un effet secondaire connu. La douleur ne l’a jamais fait halluciner auparavant. Il a ramené Delores chez lui spécifiquement pour avoir un compagnon, puisqu’il connaît les dangers d’un isolement prolongé sur l’esprit humain, et jusqu’à présent elle l’a considérablement encouragé. Il n’y a aucune raison pour que tout cela échoue à ce moment précis. Pour un danger qu’il ne voyait même pas venir – et il se frappe encore sur ça : il est devenu _naturel_ de vérifier la stabilité de la zone environnante, et il a échoué et a failli se faire _tuer_ comme un idiot – jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le cri.

Le cri de Klaus.

Five regarde sans le voir le tableau devant lui.

Tout se résume à un fait, et à un seul fait : de tous ses frères et sœurs, de tous ceux qui sont morts dans l'apocalypse, et de toutes les personnnes de _toute l'histoire_ , la seule personne qui est même _théoriquement_ capable de contacter Five après la mort est Klaus.

C'est _possible_.

Five efface une série de chiffres du tableau. Cela fait quatre (hah) jours depuis l'incident. Il a essayé de comprendre les mécanismes de la physique des fantômes, mais sans rien à étudier, c'est assez lent. Il y a juste trop peu de données, et bien que Five soit brillant, il n'est pas littéralement magique. Ce qui pourrait être un inconvénient ici, car s'il _devait_ absolument nommer le frère ou la sœur dont les pouvoirs ressemblent le plus à de la "magie", ce serait Klaus.

Five siffle dans son souffle, et il regarde à nouveau autour de lui, scrutant l'horizon. Rien. Il n'y a toujours rien.

Il pose la craie et étudie les équations. Cela ne sert à rien - trop peu, trop vague, trop d'inconnues. Five grince des dents et déterre le souvenir de la voix de son frère - « Five ? » avant d'expirer à nouveau.

Il a failli ne pas reconnaître son propre nom. C'est la seule autre voix qu'il a entendue en six mois, et si Klaus n'était pas visible, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu comme son frère.

Five prend une autre respiration.

Il s'y prend de la mauvaise façon.

Five vérifie sa jambe. La douleur est moins forte aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques jours. Five ne sait pas pourquoi ça s'est attardé comme ça, et cela lui fait plus peur qu'il ne l'admettra _jamais_ , mais ça progresse normalement maintenant. L'attelle est déballée deux fois par jour, et Five le fait maintenant. En inspectant la blessure, il constate avec satisfaction qu'il n'y a toujours pas de signe d'infection. Ces derniers mois, il a saccagé toutes les pharmacies et tous les hôpitaux dans un rayon de dix miles, et il a maintenant environ deux pièces entières d'antibiotiques stockées dans le sous-sol de la bibliothèque, mais c'est sa première blessure importante sans Grace dans les environs. Il n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant à quel point il dépendait d'elle pour l'assistance médicale, et cela l'irrite.

Lorsqu'il se tient prudemment debout, il ressent un malaise, mais il est loin d'être aussi intense que la semaine dernière, et il ne peut certainement pas être comparé à l'entraînement de Reginald, alors il refuse de le classer dans la catégorie de la douleur. Il devrait toujours utiliser une canne, admet-il à contrecœur, car il serait stupide de le laisser boiter en permanence pendant l'apocalypse simplement à cause de son orgueil.

C'est un peu gênant, car il s'est fracturé le poignet gauche lors de l'incident et c'est sa jambe gauche qui est cassée, mais il parvient à coincer sa canne (remplacée après que la première ait été écrasée par une dalle de pierre) sous son aisselle et à boitiller vers le chariot à un rythme atrocement lent.

. . . Il est possible que Five ne soit pas _entièrement_ enthousiaste à l'idée que Klaus ait été le témoin invisible de tous ses mouvements depuis son arrivée dans l'apocalypse. Il décide que si Klaus évoque certains moments qui ne se sont _absolument jamais produits_ , il trouvera un moyen d'éliminer un fantôme.

Five atteint le charriot et s'arrête, un peu étourdi. Les sardines se sont épuisées hier, et même en dehors de tout le reste, il a besoin de trouver plus de nourriture.

Il regarde Delores, perchée sur une pile de livres. « Je sors », lui dit-il. « Je dois me procurer de la nourriture et me vider la tête ».

Il l'imagine souriant avec ironie, connaissant son plan. " _Bonne chance_ ", entendit-il presque, et il lui sourit en retour. Il se demande ce que dit Klaus, s'il dit quelque chose, s'il est encore là. Five sait qu'il est égoïste d'espérer qu'il l'est, d'espérer qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cet enfer, mais il a toujours été un peu salaud.

« Je serai de retour dans quelques heures », dit-il, reprenant intentionnellement les mots qu'il a prononcés le jour de l'Incident. Il monte dans le charriot, tire la poignée vers lui et pousse le bâton contre le sol pour avancer. Il fait ses adieux à Delores, le cœur dans la gorge, et va de l'avant.

**********

Il ne reviendra pas dans quelques heures.

Pour sa défense, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il brise cette promesse. Delores est compréhensive à ce sujet – il n’y a aucun contrôle sur ce qu’il trouve quand il ramasse. Il s’est emparé de tout à proximité, et malheureusement il n’a pas croisé l’entrepôt d’un de ces survivants hardcore qui construisent des bunkers pleins de nourriture non périssable.

Au lieu de cela, il doit chercher parmi les maisons et les magasins. Les supermarchés _puent_ , avec des tonnes et des tonnes de nourriture pourrissant. C’est différent de la pourriture des corps – qui est devenu si omniprésent qu’il ne le remarque plus. Quand il va dans les supermarchés et voit tout ce qu’il gaspille, quand il doit ramper sur des montagnes de pain moisi et de légumes minces en espérant trouver une ou deux canettes qui n’ont pas été brisées. . .

Five se secoue de ses souvenirs. Ce n'est pas le moment. S'il a son mot à dire, ce ne sera jamais le moment. Il va comprendre les équations, revenir en arrière, protéger ses frères et sœurs, sauver le monde et ne plus jamais avoir à regarder une autre boîte de sardines. Il va le réparer. Tout cela.

Actuellement, il se trouve dans un petit grand magasin qui a une minuscule section d'épicerie. Il est venu ici il y a six semaines et a remarqué qu'il y avait une arrière-salle dont tous les murs étaient miraculeusement encore debout. Au départ, il avait prévu d'y revenir lorsque ses sauts fonctionneraient à nouveau correctement (il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils sont si irréguliers, et ne prend pas le risque d'essayer quelque chose d'important lorsque ses pouvoirs lui font perdre la tête) et de vérifier. Au lieu de cela, il essaie d'enfoncer la porte, parce qu'il est assez certain que c'est la salle de fournitures. Il n'y a plus rien de comestible sur les étagères, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il trouve quelque chose dans la pièce.

Enfin, si il peut même _entrer_. Five grince de dents et fixe à la porte. C’est du métal lourd, solide, et elle ne bouge pas d’un pouce. Il ne sait pas quel type de serrure elle a, mais une seule serrure ne devrait pas être aussi robuste. Il soupçonne qu’il y a quelque chose de l’autre côté qui le bloque, ne serait-ce que parce que ça sauverait son ego en ce moment.

Ça n’aide probablement pas que deux de ses membres soient largement inutiles en ce moment. Il jette un coup d’œil à son bras, à sa jambe, puis à la porte. L’envie de les maudire est écrasante, mais depuis l'Incident Five tente de corriger certaines de ses _tendances_. La pensée que Klaus l'ait vu dans une crise de colère comme un petit enfant n’est pas attrayante. Il sait que Klaus rirait jusqu’à ce qu’il pleure, le crétin.

Five perd ensuite les quelques minutes suivantes en se demandant si les fantômes _peuvent_ pleurer, et si oui, dans quelles circonstances et pour quelles raisons, et si cette capacité s'étend à d'autres fonctions corporelles comme le sang ou la sueur. Il devra tester _tellement de choses_ , c'est absurde.

Mais plus tard, car on est maintenant. Et maintenant, il doit passer la porte. Five se tâte à tirer, mais un ricochet sur son autre jambe est la dernière chose dont il a besoin pour l'instant.

Five regarde l'horizon. Il est déjà en train de se rapprocher, et son retour à la base se fera probablement à la tombée de la nuit. Il fait des grimaces. Cela ne sert à rien. Il a besoin de nourriture, et pour y arriver, il doit sauter.

Five ferme les yeux et respire lentement, en se concentrant. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'une longue routine de méditation pour activer ses pouvoirs depuis près de _dix ans_ , mais apparemment l'apocalypse a _tout_ fait foirer.

Il respire à nouveau, profondément, et comme ses yeux sont fermés, il sent ses mains briller au lieu de les voir, et il _saute_ -

\- et s’étouffe aussitôt sur l’air putride qui lui gifle le visage. Il ouvre les yeux, bâillonnant, et les quelques puits de lumière qui se sont infiltrés dans les trous du plafond illuminent suffisamment la pièce pour qu’il puisse voir ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur.

C’est un corps, bien sûr. Five connaît très bien cette odeur. Six mois de pourriture ne lui ont pas rendu de bienfaits, et il ne sait pas s’il s’agissait d’un homme ou d’une femme. Il est habillé en une sorte d’uniforme, et il devine que c’était un employé du magasin. Five retient la bile qui monte dans sa gorge, et passe les quelques minutes suivantes à s’acclimater à l’odeur.

Five n'a aucune idée de ce qui a tué tout le monde. De tous les corps qu'il a rencontrés, beaucoup avaient des blessures qui étaient manifestement la cause du décès. Ils ont été écrasés par des bâtiments, ou brûlés par des incendies, ou encore saignés par des éclats d'obus. Mais un peu moins de la moitié des gens n'avaient rien de tout cela (Five ne pense pas à ses frères et sœurs, à leur apparence, allongés là, comme s'ils pouvaient se réveiller s'il les secouait assez fort). La première hypothèse de Five était qu'il s'agissait d'un pathogène à action et propagation rapides, mais il est ici depuis six mois et n'a rien contracté de tel - si c'était un pathogène, il faudrait qu'il soit _extrêmement_ virulent pour infecter ce nombre de personnes.

Five a envisagé d'autres hypothèses, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semble correcte, et les preuves sont partout. Le seul et _unique_ indice concret dont il dispose est l'œil que Luther tenait. S'il pouvait juste comprendre ce qui se passe à l'Académie -

Et puis Five a failli tomber, parce qu’il a raté la chose la plus évidente tout ce temps.

Il s’est tellement concentré sur l’étrangeté de l’apparence de Klaus, ce que cela pourrait signifier, comment cela aurait pu arriver, et la possibilité qu’ _il ne soit pas seul et qu’un de ses frères et sœurs soit encore là_ qu’il a oublié la chose la plus aveuglante et la plus évidente du monde.

_Klaus sait comment finit le monde._

C’est logique. Il était avec Luther et Diego et Allison (Five refuse de se laisser détourner en se demandant à propos de Vanya et de Ben, parce qu’il a abandonné cet espoir quand il s’est rendu compte de la totalité du nombre de morts) quand ils sont morts. Il était à l’épicentre de toute l’apocalypse. Il a tout vu, probablement vu Luther arracher l’œil, a probablement été personnellement assassiné par la personne à qui il appartient.

Five se sent déconnecté, séparé de son propre corps. Ce n'est que partiellement dû à l'odeur. Le reste, c'est qu'il se _remet_ des implications qu'il a _manquées pendant tout ce temps_. Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ chez lui ?

Il a besoin - il a besoin de trouver une solution tout de suite. Il a besoin de savoir si Klaus était réel ou non, car s'il l'était alors, tout ce qui sépare Five de toutes les réponses qu'il cherche est un petit tour de réalité, et Five casse la réalité depuis sa naissance.

Il tourne autour et - oui, bien, il avait raison, il y a de la nourriture sur les étagères, assez pour une semaine, peut-être deux s'il fait attention. Il ouvre la première chose qu'il peut trouver et verse la soupe condensée dans sa gorge. Il ne peut pas sauter tout en portant quelque chose de substantiel, l'une de ses limites les plus frustrantes, il doit donc enfoncer la porte de l'intérieur. Il crie presque quand il réalise que ce ne sera pas plus facile que de casser la porte de l'extérieur.

À moins que. . .

Five aimerait dire qu’il traite le corps avec respect pendant qu’il le fouille, mais il est pressé et les corps ne sont que des corps. Il a arrêté de s’occuper d’eux il y a longtemps, bien avant d’arriver à l’apocalypse – une conséquence de Reginald qui les a formés à être des soldats au lieu d’être des enfants. Les seuls corps qu’il ait jamais traités avec douceur sont ceux enterrés dans quatre tombes peu profondes à côté des ruines de l’Académie.

On dirait qu’il a de la chance. Five trouvent le porte-clés dans la poche du cadavre, et la troisième déverrouille la porte. Il l’ouvre avec un sentiment de triomphe.

Les vingt minutes suivantes sont consommées en chargeant tout sur le charriot. Five doit deviner à propos de quelques choses qui n’ont pas de date d’expiration, mais il est assez sûr qu’il a retiré tout ce qui était comestible des étagères. Il devra revenir pour les choses non comestibles plus tard – il redoute le jour où il n’aura plus de papier toilette, mais au moins cela étend l’approvisionnement encore plus loin.

Le charriot finit par être tellement plein qu'il ne peut plus y rentrer, alors Five se résigne à rentrer à pied à la base. Il tire le chariot de sa bonne main, et avec la canne sous l'aisselle, c'est. . . . eh bien, c'est le progrès. Il ne rentrera certainement pas avant minuit au plus tôt et il espère que Delores ne lui en voudra pas trop.

**********

Sur le chemin du retour à la base, il y a un parc. Il est jonchée de corps et d'épaves, mais Five peut dire qu'il était une fois, bien entretenu et probablement même beau. Il y a quelques bancs qui ne sont pas trop déformés, et il s'assied sur l'un d'eux. Une heure à tirer le chariot, se déplaçant de façon anormale à cause de ses blessures, l'a mis à rude épreuve, et même lui peut admettre qu'il a besoin d'une pause.

Five fait tomber sa tête en arrière, et observe son environnement à travers des yeux étroits.

Il n'y a toujours pas de scintillement de Klaus, ce qui est décevant mais attendu pour l'instant. Malgré les premières réflexions de Five, les chances que Klaus maîtrise ses pouvoirs sont pour le moins minces. S'il devait deviner, il s'attendrait à ce que Klaus se soit enfoncé davantage dans la drogue au cours des dix-sept dernières années, et cela ne l'aiderait pas à mieux comprendre ce dont il est capable. Si Klaus est un fantôme, et peut se manifester, il l'aurait fait plus tôt s'il avait eu un quelconque contrôle sur lui. Ce n'est qu'un fait. Klaus est peut-être un idiot avec la tête vissée sur le côté, mais il ne laisserait pas Five seul dans l'apocalypse s'il avait son mot à dire. L'expression de son visage lorsqu'il s'est manifesté - c'était complètement inattendu pour lui. Five se demande s'il a déjà essayé de se manifester, de parler et d'interagir avec Five, et s'il a abandonné comme étant futile.

Le facteur d’apparition, alors, était le danger pour Five. D’après l’endroit où Klaus est apparu, il aurait pu voir la dalle. Il a dû remarquer à quel point sa position était précaire, et il a paniqué à la pensée qu’elle tomberait. Five. . . n’était pas dans le meilleur état d’esprit à ce moment-là, et a peut-être. . . _contribué_ à l’idée qu’il tomberait à ce moment précis. Compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle la dalle est tombée par rapport à la panique de Klaus, Klaus a dû essayer de l’avertir depuis un certain temps.

Five respire et se relève. Laissant le chariot derrière lui, il se promène vers un édifice en ruine près de la lisière du parc.

Five peut l’admettre quand une approche ne fonctionne pas. Dans le cas contraire, aucun progrès ne pourra être réalisé. Essayer de comprendre les mathématiques de l’apparence et de la réalité possible de Klaus est voué à l’échec quand il a si peu de données. C’est les pouvoirs de Klaus qu’il regarde ici, pas les siens, et il ne va pas pouvoir les faire fonctionner comme il veut.

Il pourrait, cependant, être en mesure de manipuler _Klaus_ pour les amener à travailler. Après tout, il l’a fait une fois auparavant, entièrement par accident.

Five passe son regard sur le bâtiment, faisant attention à ne pas laisser son regard s’accrocher à quoi que ce soit en particulier. Il y a plusieurs fissures dans les murs, et des morceaux de décombres qui pourraient facilement tomber, mais il a besoin de quelque chose de plus subtil. Quelque chose qui est plausible pour lui de manquer, mais que Klaus voit comme un danger immédiat et énorme.

Puis il le voit. Juste hors du coin de l’œil, mais à mesure qu’il se rapproche, il doit s’empêcher de sourire. Un mur est fissuré et gonflé vers l’extérieur, la moitié supérieure penchant vers l’arrière à un angle. Quiconque le regarde de l’extérieur s’attendrait à ce qu’il tombe d’une brise légère, considérant qu’il y a plus de fissures que de mur. Mais à mesure que Five le passe et le regarde, il a l’air légèrement déformé de ce côté-ci. Parfait. Il est presque sûr qu’il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir vu l’autre côté, alors il s’arrête et soupire.

Five plisse ses lèvres et regarde l'horizon, baigné par la lumière déclinante du coucher de soleil. Il laisse l'irritation traverser son visage, parce qu'il est irrité, et frappe quelques débris avec sa canne. Il est presque en surpoids, et commence à jurer alors que sa jambe fait connaître son mécontentement.

Five se fait plus bruyant dans ses jurons, et jette un coup d'œil à l'épave qui l'entoure. Il frappe quelques morceaux avec sa canne, et l'un des coups tombe sur le mur.

Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le léger décalage que son coup provoque. Il devient plus bruyant et essaie de donner des coups de pied à quelques objets plutôt qu'au mur, parce que s'il se trompe sur (tout) cela, alors il ne veut pas vraiment se mutiler. Mais Klaus n'apparaît pas, et Five continue de jurer et de frapper, et Five -

Five se met en colère.

Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste et il le sait, il _sait_ que rien n'est juste dans la vie, il sait qu'il n'obtiendra jamais, jamais un accord équitable, il l'a su toute sa vie depuis qu'il a réalisé que Reginald n'est pas une bonne personne et ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de ce qui est _juste_. Mais dans toutes ses imaginations les plus folles, il n'a jamais pensé que le monde pouvait être _aussi_ injuste, qu'il y avait des profondeurs qu'il ne pouvait même pas concevoir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il devrait se démener pour trouver de la nourriture, apprendre à rassembler suffisamment de connaissances médicales pour se maintenir en vie, passer chaque instant à élaborer des techniques physiques qui feraient transpirer les experts, s'inventer un compagnon juste pour rester sain d'esprit, regarder dans les yeux de sa famille qui est morte -

Five _crie_ , et son poing heurte le mur, et il y a un bruit comme une avalanche et le mur _tremble_ et non non non il se démène mais _putain il n'est pas assez rapide_ -

\- et il est _tiré_ en arrière, un bras autour de la taille, s'écrasant au sol, et le mur s'effondre et heurte le sol comme la dalle, et ça l'aurait certainement écrasé mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ça n'a pas _d'importance_.

Parce que Klaus l'agrippe, assez fort pour faire des bleus, assez fort pour le casser, assez fort pour que Five ne puisse pas respirer même s'il essayait. Klaus est ici. Il est _ici_.

« Klaus », Five halète, et ne peut rien dire d'autre. Rien d'autre ne compte.

« Five », respire son frère. « Espèce d'idiot ».

Et pour la première fois depuis six mois, Five se met à rire.


End file.
